The Little Mer-John Darling
BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan's tenth movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". ''Cast: *Ariel - John Darling (Peter Pan) '' *''Prince Eric - Margo Gru (Despicable Me)'' *''Flounder - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Sebastian - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Scuttle - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) '' *''King Triton - Queen Elinor (Brave)'' *''Ursula - Jafar (Aladdin)'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam - Pain and Panic (Hercules)'' *''Grimsby - Jane Porter (Tarzan)'' *''Carlotta - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) '' * Chef Louis - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *''Max - Terk (Tarzan) '' *''Glut the Shark - Carnotarurs (Dinosaur)'' *''Vanessa - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) '' *''Priest - Fairy Godmother (Cinderella)'' *''Ariel's Sisters - Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Dash Parr (The Incredibles), Kenai (Brother Bear), Russel (Up), Chicken Little (Chicken Little) and Littlefoot (The Land Before Time)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Rhino's Guards (Robin Hood) and Little John and Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Sailors during Storm - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph), Dinosaurs (Dinosaur), Gorillas and Elephants (Tarzan), Freddie and Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7), Boys (Brave), Elsa and Anna (Frozen), Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) and Chickens (Chicken Run) * Washerwomen - Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' * Scuttle's Minions - Ants and Bugs (A Bug's Life) * Giant Ursula - Sabor (Tarzan) '' ''Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Peter Pan (1953) * Return to Never-Land (2002) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures (2003) * Hercules (1997) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Dinosaur (2000) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: in The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mulan (1998) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Aristocats (1970) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Pinocchio (1940) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Robin Hood (1973) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * The Smurfs (1981) * Frozen (2013) * Brave (2012) * Madagascar (2005) * Chicken Run (2000) * Pinocchio (1940) * Bambi (1942) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Brother Bear (2003) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Aladdin (1992) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Tangled (2010) * Dumbo (1941) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Tarzan (1999) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Cinderella (1950) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Genderswap Spoofs